


Evangeline's New Dolls

by Valentine20xx



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Doll Transformations, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Compared to her dolls, Evangeline's classmates were random, dressed in ways that she couldn't understand them getting to work and made life so gloriously unpredictable. But that's why she hatched the plan, whereby she'd have the best of both worlds.A collection of dolls that would surprise her, and she'd hopefully be able to leave the school finally.





	Evangeline's New Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Magister Negi Magi franchise © Ken Akamatsu, and is used without permission.
> 
> This is based on a one-shot story from the Carrotrukia site, with both the site and original one-shot vanishing into the ether years ago, where Chachamaru shrank Ayase Yue down to a doll. The one-shot itself will be the loose basis of the third chapter, and the concept behind how the dolls are made will be borrowed from it. If the original author does get into contact with me about use of their idea, I will take down the story or update the posting where appropriate.
> 
> This story will be not canon compliant with either the timeline of Negima or UQ Holder, with the characters from the latter not featuring in any capacity.
> 
> I will add that the only sexual content will be very much passive, but is still content that could be considered explicit.

Evangeline had to say that to suggest she _wasn’t fond_ of her school-based imprisonment was the understatement of the century. She had to deal with, year after year, the pointless study project of the modern school-age girl. They were so horribly noisy, unpredictable and confusing in the extreme...

And, even more heart-breaking of all, terribly terribly temporary. This was due to her current class. They were even more chaotic than a typical class of teenage girls, but not always in the noisy, confusing way. They were a constant source of entertainment instead of exasperation.  
This was due to things like the class ghost, who had a pretty good grade since she actually started properly taking the classes, the fact that there were at least two people with daemonic blood in the class, excluding herself, and a long lost princess of the magical world. And she adored them all for it.

She looked towards her dolls. They were quiet, loyal and found little fault in what she did to, near or around them. But only one of her dolls, and that one attended classes alongside her, actually provided a sounding board and educated opinion whenever she needed to get something off her chest.  
She mused about the numerous times she’d had members of her class dress up in sometimes ridiculous outfits, with accessories that defied logic, but they actually surprised her in how they reversed it on her with some of the looks they came up with as a result, which were always adorable.  
To have dolls like that, she would adore that...

Which was what brought her to be doing what she was right now. It was a room within her pocket reality, which would, in time, be acting as her new study area. However, what dominated the room was that, across the top of three of the walls were nearly three dozen alcoves, each of which was made to hold a doll.  
However, these would not be common dolls like she had owned and discarded several times that number of. Once she’d collected them, the dolls would be like Chachamaru, the more sensible and agreeable ones being allowed to watch her work and offer observations, with free reign to walk inside one of the largest and most complex doll houses going.  
Meanwhile, those who didn’t accept their new status in life, They would remain in their alcoves, and berated for their silly attempts at raising a fuss. No-one would know they were there, so it wouldn’t be too hard for her to punish them for being silly, by simply not playing with them.  
Her ‘class’ times would involve walking into the room, listening to the dolls talk among themselves, before she picked which dolls would be her playthings for that class period or would observe her work. She felt a mild tingling sensation about having dolls which would react to everything she did to them, however humiliating.  
That class which was the only thing she loved about Mahora Academy, they would be a collection of dolls whose primary purpose would be her eternal and exclusive property, her personal entertainment, to use as she saw fit. It would be a doll collection she doubted she could find anywhere else, and would never be surpassed or even equalled.  
Each item she’d made was exquisitely crafted in full size, before carefully being shrunk down to their new normal size. The first item she’d done was a master crafted, and unique, gothic dress, the quintessential attire of a doll, but the same thing that caused the tingling added more to what she had for her dolls...

Leather and rubber attire, master-crafted, had been added to their wardrobes, and a sealed off area acted as a dungeon, not just for those who continually misbehaved, but sometimes for those who behaved all too well, to enjoy more carnal and sexual pursuits. She looked at one of the pedestals they’d sit on.  
She had no illusions to what the two flared pegs would act as, a pile of cotton bud sticks and some quilted wipes ready to deal with ensuring that the pegs would remain relatively clean. Well, they’d be sat on them until she was sure that they’d behave, whereupon they would be allowed underwear and their choice of seating arrangement.  
If they declined the offer, she would not complain. She planned to play with them, to watch their faces redden in embarrassment at how they reacted to her touches, her words, her actions. To squirm as she carefully did up tiny buckles, and tied together delicate laces, tweezers, cotton buds and the softest of touches used liberally.

If she had made the dolls too small, those buckles and laces would become almost too small to manipulate herself, but she had found a happy medium, just big enough to avoid overly small fastenings, but petite enough to enjoy at her leisure.  
She had boxes for them, lined with the softest silk, which would be effectively their wardrobe, only a handful of hand-picked, and agreed between both her and the doll in question, outfits and accessories staying out. Certain items, she admitted, would always be left out, like Nodoka’s book bag, but she had no choice there.  
There was no 26th box. No alcove with her name. She did not want to make the doll collection that unique. Someone would always need to take them out, offer them something to wear and clean them, as well as play with them in, sometimes humiliating, ways, even with the inviting nature of doing it at their scale.  
If she was to become a doll as well, it would make the collection complete and unique, but also an endless duty of Chachamaru, the only thing outright immune to the potion, to care for them all, an emotionless and thankless task compared to what she’d be doing, her play according to her whims, no design.

As a result, Chachamaru had carefully made each capsule, with none of the amazingly potent potion getting on human skin. Each dosage was carefully measured, before a dispenser, that had been installed during routine upgrades. The moment the capsule was popped, if the contents made contact with living skin before it evaporated, the potion absorbed into the skin, then...  
Within minutes, their body would experience an effect similar to arousal, followed by a slow reduction in their height, which would, if she was right with her hypothesis, cause their body to take on a highly elastic and sensitive state, which had two side effects, the first being that they could not be easily injured, and the second being that the lightest of touches would cause odd reactions.

It was this which would create her new dolls. They would be able to be manipulated, both physically and mentally, and used in many ways which, in normal circumstances, would result in irreparable damage to their body. She didn’t mind what happened to their minds… too much.  
If one thing was wrong, and their bodies didn’t take on the ideal, heavily elastic, state, they would be useless. One wrong move, one misjudged impact, and they’d break, and likely, unlike normal dolls, the breakage would be instantly lethal, if not, it would be almost impossible to repair.  
She didn’t want to think of them shattering like glass. If they did however become what she hoped, she’d likely still have the same collection, with a few choice additions, decades into the future, constantly inquisitive to the changes in the world as much as herself.  
This was why she had retained a single capsule, a very thin barrier stopping it’s contents from touching her skin. The barrier was designed to absorb the potion and break it down as part of it’s own decay. This would be it’s one and only test, with the chosen subject, Nodoka Miyazaki, carefully chosen.

She needed a test case, and she couldn’t really use herself. She’d already gone over the risks of that. The fact the Magical World called her ‘Nodoka The All-Perceiving’ was nothing to do with it. It was nothing at all to do with the fact she would figure it all out before she opened her mouth. Damn book.  
However, if this test was successful, she mused, once they were all transformed into dolls, the pinnacle of her extensive collection, she would be able to use a tiny clause, concerning the fact she took her class with her, to leave Mahora Academy forever, their fate being one of the numerous missing person cases in the mortal world.  
Meanwhile, she would be back in her old home, her favourite ones of her new dolls taking up places in her bedroom to greet her when she woke, and it would be likely that they would remain as dolls forever, with implications of consent being forgotten as they also forgot their lives before they were transformed. At that point, it would be perfect.  
To prepare herself for her meeting with Nodoka, she chose several books at random, reading them for a good hour and committing them to memory. It was an exercise that half the class did as a matter of courtesy when dealing with Nodoka. Subconsciously, she knew exactly why she was going to see her, but consciously, she was going over her dinner plans for that evening, thanks to a really good book on Romanian Cuisine that she’d picked out.  
Well, How many girls were there who had read whatever you were thinking about as a form of greeting?

Nodoka looked up as she heard someone approach, her hand twitching and telling her it was Evangeline, her Diarium Ejus telling her only a really good recipe. She sighed, cancelling out her book’s effects. At least it wasn’t random nonsense, instead being actually fairly useful. She had skipped lunch...  
She knew that she was getting far too predictable, but it was her ‘party piece’, to read the thoughts of people with the Diarium Ejus, but, since she went treasure hunting in the Magic World, people were even more cautious around her, if that was possible. Anyone who knew her usually committed a baffling puzzle or some other long term distraction to memory.  
Once or twice she’d managed to solve someone’s Sudoku while they were still doing it, but she got better at dealing with the random chatter that she got from the Auris Recitans passively querying everyone in range. As a result, she’d put a message on the class noticeboard, asking that anyone who wants to talk to her try to have read up on something like that day’s classwork or something else useful, like, in Evangeline’s case, a rather nice sounding recipe. She might try that one day, if she had reason to.  
“Thanks for the recipe, Evangeline...” she stated, “So, What do you really want?”  
“Most people get accused of reading someone like a book, you actually do,” Evangeline drawled, “You did want more useful random minutiae...”  
“And I appreciated the recipe,” Nodoka offered, “I doubt that’s all you wanted though,”  
“I want to test a theory,” Evangeline offered, “Nothing more, It won’t hurt...”  
Nodoka was confused for the first time in months. She needed to scan her thoughts, since she not consciously thought of what she was doing, to keep her from finding out. The recipe had been a dist…

She was cut off by a surprisingly soft and warm kiss from the vampiress. Nodoka found herself reacting in an oddly needy way, pushing into the lips of the other girl, her head swimming as she tried to work out what was going on, to hear something fall to the table, looking to notice it was her earpiece, her finger guard slipping off and dropping next to it.  
“Wh… What the?” She mumbled, her centre of gravity lost, a warm feeling spreading through her body. She was practically going to pieces. She must have been drugged, she was sure of it, Evangeline’s triumphant smirk confirming it, as she tripped up over her shoes, her skirt falling loose and further de-balancing her...

Evangeline slid her increasingly heavy book bag off her shoulder, her hand darting out and scooping up her magical focuses, as well as the only way she could have figured out what was happening to her. She was, for the first time in many months, completely blind to the thoughts of others.  
“Oh dear me, Nodoka, You’re going to pieces after kissing a girl once!?!” Evangeline sighed, the smirk only Nodoka could see betraying her real thoughts, “I’d best get you somewhere before you completely embarrass yourself...”  
Nodoka could tell what was happening now, why her shoes no longer fit, why her earpiece and finger guard fell away so easily. She was shrinking. What remained of her clothes were rapidly turning into a heavy shawl, Evangeline’s awkward half-carry was turning into a full carry, then...  
She was wrapped firmly in her now enormous top, blushing at the odd tingly feeling she got from being buffeted and bounced about as she was carried away, to wherever Evangeline was taking her. She was then moved, and wrapped in some kind of large sheet.

Evangeline paused, Nodoka unable to hear what she was saying. An odd mental disconnect made her figure out that what she felt as a large sheet was likely a handkerchief or similar, her height now so small that she’d get lost in them, and likely Evangeline was explaining away holding her clothes.  
When Evangeline finally arrived where she was going, she unwrapped the bundle, Nodoka tipping over as she tried to steady herself. A quick estimate had her guess she was around a foot tall, and she blushed as Evangeline looked over her nude body, gasping at the jolt from Evangeline using a pair of felt-tipped tweezers to pinch her.  
“Oh my, It worked perfectly… You’re so deliciously sensitive...” Evangeline cooed, “You just get your bearings while I deal with those trinkets of yours and get you some clothes. Magical items can be oh so stubborn...”  
Nodoka collapsed on the table, any measure of dignity lost. Just those small touches against her now feather sensitive skin had her nerves tingling, and her arousal from whatever had done this was only amplified, the fingers of one hand moving towards her crotch as the other headed for her breast, as she began to moan.  
She didn’t know how long it was before she was lifted up, hearing Evangeline giggle, blushing as she realized what the witch had caught her doing, and attempted to hide her shame.  
“What’s there to be ashamed of?” Evangeline purred, running a soft cloth over Nodoka’s damp crotch, “You are going to be such a lovely doll, and you becoming a lesbian… well, considering your lifespan has multiplied… a considerable amount, I won’t argue if that happens...”  
She moaned at the wipe down, realising part of what Evangeline was saying, blushing as she moved to the ring box Evangeline put down, regaining some measure of herself as she put back in the earpiece and placed back on the finger guard… and heard practically nothing.  
“There’s no way to change you back, before you ask...” Evangeline stated, opening a small dollhouse wardrobe, in which a gothic styled dress in purple and black sat next to a bookbag in a matching style, Nodoka noticing the familiar spine of the Diarium Ejus, “And I cannot take away that which magic has granted you...”

She read Evangeline’s mind. She was not even hiding what she wanted, instead admitting that her comments about Nodoka’s sexuality were since she’d had many relationships, both with men and women, over the decades she’d lived, and even she didn’t know how long Nodoka would live due to this.  
She could feel the regret about how Evangeline could only touch or caress the practically immortal dolls she’d be making, her eyes running over the items that she’d be exploring dry and overly descriptive books and scrolls, with the hope that Nodoka and the others would be dolls that could keep her company.  
She didn’t even complain as she dressed in the lacy layers, running her hand over the padlock that kept her from opening the bag once she was fully dressed. Nodoka getting up on her hand and moving to where a box of cotton buds sat. A few humiliating minutes later, Nodoka lowered herself down onto the plugs, lightly blushing as she was penetrated.

“Thank you, Nodoka,” Evangeline offered, “I was afraid you’d...”  
“I… was angry with you for what you did...” Nodoka stated, putting up her hand, “But then I saw your thoughts and plans for this room. You adore the interactions that you have with my class, such a strange, curious and completely unpredictable group. You want to keep them long past your long school days...”  
“But, But...” Evangeline stated, as she realised she’d been thinking so loudly as she looked at Nodoka, and had dressed her.  
“You may be the Dark Evangel, but you do not go out to harm your dolls,” Nodoka stated, “Now, I think you are hungry. I am, surprisingly, not… Hmm… This deserves study… Oh, of course… You can’t do this to yourself, because there is no guaranteed cure… It works perfectly one way, but the other… You can’t take that chance, even if you want to...”  
Evangeline hid her tears. Dammit. _**There**_ was the one known as the All-Perceiving. She’d read her like a book. She had seen her reasons, seen her worries and had laid them out bare, and answered every single one honestly. And literally told her that _She Was Not Alone Any More._  
“When you have a problem, I will know,” Nodoka stated, “But that is who I am. The one who knows all, sees all...”  
Evangeline smiled. Yes, even if it was for a different reason to why she had Nodoka, she made the perfect first doll. She’d already helped her immensely, and knew it.  
“You make a wonderful doll, Nodoka,” Evangeline offered, “And I think you know where I am going next...”  
“I will be sure to reassure Yue…” Nodoka replied with a nod. Evangeline then left. She didn’t need what the Diarium Ejus was telling her. Yue would be joining them in a few hours. She knew what Evangeline wanted them to be. Her beautiful collection of perfect dolls.  
Even she could admit the dress was simply beautiful, and, even as she shifted, the part that resisted, that wanted to get up and escape…

It was silenced, and, for once, her eyes closed, and the only sound in the room was the lock clicking shut on the alcove, followed by the lights shutting off. Nothing spoke. For the first time in months, she heard _nothing at all._


End file.
